


5+ Times Sylar Tried To Awkwardly Seduce Mohinder And 1+ Time Matt Did

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Awkward Boners, Awkward Crush, Awkward First Times, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Virgin Sylar, Awkwardness, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bisexual Character(s), Bisexuality, Demisexual Sylar, Domestic Discipline, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Father's Day, Father-Daughter Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Group Marriage, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Multi, Murder Boner, Murder Kink, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Pick-Up Lines, Power Dynamics, Power Exchange, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Pre-Threesome, Same-Sex Marriage, Science Pick-Up Lines, Season/Series 01, Sex-Repulsed Sylar, Threesome - M/M/M, Two Fathers, Unconventional Families, Unhealthy Relationships, Winter, aceflux, graysexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: Set in an AU where Mohinder never finds out that Zane is actually Sylar.





	5+ Times Sylar Tried To Awkwardly Seduce Mohinder And 1+ Time Matt Did

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by http://tobeagenius.tumblr.com/post/156645914375/valentines-day-for-nerds-pt2-pt1

After they returned from their roadtrip, Zane practically moved in with Mohinder. Maybe it is kind of a habit they picked up on during all the nights that stretched into weeks, spent into cheap motel rooms, only thin walls between them, until they gave up the charade and spent they're free time together, watching TV and drinking beer - just bros being bros - until one of them went back to their own room or they both fell asleep on the same bed, waking up either awkwardly cuddled up or half-way down on the floor the next morning. They shrugged it off like just-friends did and never talked about it again.

Now, back in New York, Zane finds himself every morning at 6am at Mohinder's front door, with coffee and donuts and a sincere smile on his lips.

He doesn't know how ge could be so lucky, with blood on his hands and a friend by his side who seemed to like the show he put up for him, just for him.

Mohinder lets him in, greeting him with a smile.

"Hey," he says softly, voice low and somehow way to intimate - as if Sylar would even know intimacy when he doesn't even now friendship.

Mohinder steps aside to let him in, taking one cup of freshly brewed coffee out of his hand.

"What's on the list today?"

Sylar could never have imagined how freeing it could be to settle into the routine of an ordinary life - with the right person by your side.

*

The Winter in New York is harsh and unforgiving, and Sylar feels like its trying to punish him for his crimes. He wishes he had ran away to Europe or Mexico when he had the chance, but he never did, he stayed, stayed with Mohinder, stayed for him.

+

He takes the still-hot coffee from Mohinder's beautiful, skilled hands, and sets it down next to his own before crowding into Mohinder's space, forcing him with his back flat against the wall.

"You don't really need that, do you?", he whispers leaning closer as if he wanted to kiss him, but not quite daring to do so. "For you are so hot, you denature my proteins."

"What the hell, Zane!"

Mohinder pushed him away, laughing, and Gabriel's fucked up, again, and pouts for the rest of the day, subtly, of course, so Mohinder doesn't get he actually meant to hit on him, that it wasn't a joke.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title sucks & the chapters are a mess, sorry not sorry. I hope you enjoy nonetheless <3


End file.
